Claire's Nightmare
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Claire had just arrived in raccoon city with her new friend and only means of escaping a rookie cop called leon kennedy and the two of them try to find out just what happened while being surrounded by hordes of dangerous and horny zombies...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first time writing a fic for resident evil so please don't be too hard on me if i get some things wrong as i'm not super into the lore but hopefully you will all still enjoy this fic and i do not own resident evil or any of the characters used in this story and i do not make any profit from writing this story this is just pure fiction.

P.S: before people get confused i wanted to let you guys know that the zombies in this fic are a little horny and while this chapter will mainly focus on the zombies trying to get some action with Claire and as chapters progress depending on reviews leon will also encounter some zombie loving action.

**Claire's Nightmare **

Claire had only just managed to make it to the raccoon city police department or R.P.D for short with her new friend leon before they both decided to split up and go separate ways to cover more ground while hordes of zombies surrounded the station and Claire quickly ran inside the building where she then ran over to a computer and looked at the CCTV footage before it cut off and she took a deep breath before she felt the best course of action would be to try to find any remaining survivors.

So Claire loaded up her gun and slowly walked into one of the nearby rooms and fired a few shots at some zombies that charged towards her and was looking around for anything useful she could use but she didn't have much time to look before a big humanoid like figure came charging through the door on the other side of the room and Claire quickly fired a few shots at it only managing to slightly graze one of it's shoulders and knocking off its hat and the creature took a moment to feel its head and noticed its hat was missing before it then charged at Claire.

The room was mostly empty except for Claire and the big creature charging towards her before it then grabbed Claire around her throat and slammed her on one of the tables before it then ran whilst dragging Claire along the tables before letting go as Claire flew off the edge of the tables and crashed hard against a nearby wall and Claire was still barely conscious as the creature approached her and dragged her back to her feet and Claire tried to run but in one swift motion the creature buried a knee deep into Claire's ribs which drove the air out of her as its foot slammed on the ground and Claire was now bent over the creatures knee and slightly blushed.

Claire thought for sure that the creature had intended on breaking her spine in an effort to kill her so she closed her eyes waiting for her impending death but only gasped as she felt the creatures fingers in either side of her cargo pants and felt them being pulled down revealing her black thong she was wearing underneath before she then suddenly opened her eyes in shock as the creature brought its hand back and then sent it crashing down into Claire's left butt cheek and then again only this time on her other butt cheek and Claire felt embarrassed not at the fact that the city had gone to shit because of the outbreak but more because here she was inside a police station bent over a creatures knee and being spanked like a little girl.

Before finally Claire managed to grab a knife that was lying on the floor in front of her so she picked it up and jammed it into the creatures leg and it cried out in pain and Claire used this moment to escape as she quickly got back to her feet and pulled her cargo pants back up as she ran without looking back at the creature behind her and soon found herself in a room that looked like a library and she took a moment to collect herself and rubbed her now slightly sore ass before slowly moving through the room and grabbed a diamond shaped key off a nearby table.

Claire continued to move slowly but quickly through the room and just turned around a corner as a female zombie grabbed her and Claire struggled with the zombie for a few minutes before the female zombie flipped Claire onto her back as she landed with a thud and Claire looked around a little and saw her red jacket that her brother gave her laying next to her which exposed her slender arms and black tank top that she wore underneath before Claire dragged herself back to her feet and she tried to run before the female zombie lunged at her and grabbed her again and Claire struggled to shake her off meanwhile another female zombie was slowly approaching Claire from behind unaware to her.

And before Claire even had time to react the second female zombie grabbed her from behind placing its hands on her medium but firm breasts which caused Claire to blush a little before that blush soon turned to shock as the female zombie pulled and ripped her black tank top along with her matching black bra clean off and Claire thought about covering herself but realised she was still struggling with the zombie in front of her so she thought to herself "great, i'm about to die half naked inside a police station what could possibly be worse than this" and again Claire closed her eyes waiting for the zombie either in front or behind her to sink their rotting teeth into her neck.

But again Claire soon opened her eyes again in shock when the zombie behind her hooked its arms around hers and had a vice like grip on the back of her head while the zombie in front of her fell forwards as Claire's arms were raised above her head before it stopped itself by placing its hands on Claire's breasts and Claire struggled to free herself as she said "urgh, get off me you decrepit, fucker" but the zombie in front of her didn't seem to care at Claire's insult as it just lightly squeezed and played with her breasts while licking its lips.

And Claire continued to struggle while the zombie in front of her continued to squeeze and play with her breasts while the zombie behind her kept its vice like grip keeping her arms above her head before the zombie in front of her suddenly stopped and held its hands on Claire's breasts and Claire also felt the zombie behind her grip slowly loosen so Claire thought it was over and they were going to let her go as her arms slowly fell back down to her sides but she thought wrong as the zombie behind her grabbed her arms and pinned them to her back and started to kiss her neck while the zombie in front of her then suddenly started to pinch and twist her nipples causing them to become hard.

However Claire knew she had to get out of this somehow before that big creature found her and tried to do more unspeakable things to her so Claire resisted the urge to let out moans or any sort of noise that could alert the creature to her whereabouts and so with what little strength she had left she lifted her leg and pushed the zombie in front of her away and judo flipped the zombie behind her onto the floor and quickly grabbed her red jacket and put it on as she ran up the nearby stairs and through one of the doors which lead into what looked like some type of holding cell.

But unfortunately for Claire this room was also filled with zombies only they weren't all female as there were some male zombies too which happened to turn in Claire's direction and upon seeing Claire's breasts bounce up and down in freedom as she slowly walked around caused their cocks to become hard and Claire managed to kill a couple of zombies with shots to the head and as she slowly continued walking around and looking for anything useful she felt one of the male zombies remove her jacket but just as she turned around and before she could aim her gun another male zombie grabbed her from behind and slammed her face first against the bars of the cell.

And all Claire could do was grab onto the bars of the cell before she said "urgh, seriously? Get off me you creeps" before Claire then felt her cargo pants being pulled down to her knees followed shortly by her black thong before one of the male zombies positioned himself in between Claire's legs and rubbed his hard cock against Claire's now exposed pussy and Claire again resisted to make any sort of noise in case that creature from before was close by.

But before the male zombie could ram his hard cock inside Claire she reached back with her leg and kicked the zombie behind her in the balls causing him to hunch over and stumble back before she then killed the other male zombie next to her with some shots to the head before quickly reloading her pistol and killed the other male zombie with shots to the head before then pulling up her cargo pants and picked her jacket off the floor and ran through a nearby door just as the creature from before had barged through the other door on the other side of the room.

Claire then soon found herself running through a corridor that had more zombies only these zombies were different from the others as these zombies skin looked like it had been turned inside out and their brain was showing and they had long snake like tongues and crawled around on all fours and Claire slowed her running down as she thought to herself "fuck, lickers if i go slow enough i may be able to sneak past them" so she continued her slow running pace hoping that the lickers didn't notice her.

But she was soon wrong when one of the lickers crawling on the ceiling noticed Claire and pounced onto her pinning her to the floor and Claire thought for sure that this time she would be dead but again she was wrong when the licker that had her pinned to the floor just licked it's slimy tongue over Claire's face meanwhile the other licker pulled Claire's cargo pants and black thong down to her knees while Claire struggled as she thought to herself "jesus, what is it with all these disgusting and decrepit things trying to fuck me" but her thoughts were interrupted when the second licker rolled its slimy tongue up and down Claire's exposed pussy.

This time Claire couldn't hold back so she let out a soft and hopefully quiet moan as the second licker continued its motion over Claire's pussy for a few more minutes before it finally retracted its long slimy tongue back into its mouth while the first licker released its grip on Claire as it walked away and Claire couldn't tell if they let her go because they were satisfied or not but she wasn't going to take any chances so she quickly pulled her cargo pants back up and slowly walked past the lickers and through the door at the end of the corridor that led to a set of stairs.

And Claire took a moment to look around but she didn't spend too long as she could hear the large creatures footsteps underneath her so she quickly jogged up the stairs and elbowed a zombie that attempted to grab her knocking it over the banister and carried on running until she found a room where she thought she would be safe for the time being so Claire leaned against a table in the room and looked down as she took a deep breath and saw that the laces on her boots had started to come loose and she thought about tying them but then realised that just surviving would be her top priority but Claire didn't have long before the large creature from before came charging through the door on the other side of the room.

So Claire tried to run but she tripped on one of her loose laces of her boots as she fell to the ground and Claire knew she didn't have time to tie her laces so she just took her boots off exposing her feet and threw the boots at the large creature closing in on her and fast but the creature didn't seem to care about the incoming boots as it just brushed them away before the creature then finally caught up to Claire as it grabbed her by her head and lifted her up and Claire thought the creature was going to squeeze her head until it popped but then she thought to herself "stupid question Claire, why would this creature want to kill me when it probably is more interested in trying to fuck me like everything else" and she was soon proved right when the creature just held Claire in the air with one hand while it reached its other hand forward and pinched and twisted each of Claire's nipples which caused Claire to moan slightly.

The creature then took a moment to look at Claire up and down before it then placed Claire on the ground on her knees as its hard cock came out from the trench coat and Claire turned her head to one side before the creature jerked her head forward and pushed its large hard cock into Claire's mouth while Claire thought to herself as the creature bobbed her head back and forth along its large cock "great, of all the things to find myself in here i am forced to suck off whatever this thing is" then the creature suddenly stopped and it released Claire and she thought it was letting her go after feeling satisfied but boy was she wrong when the creature lifted her up and slammed her on the table and pulled her cargo pants off followed shortly by her black thong.

Now Claire was at least for the moment completely naked laying on a table with this huge creature towering over her and Claire shuddered to think about what the creature had planned to do to her next but she didn't have to wait long to find out when the creature took a hold of each of Claire's long slender legs and raised them over its shoulders as it rubbed its large hard cock against Claire's pussy causing Claire to moan slightly before she lifted her head and saw the creature getting ready to slam its huge cock inside her so she tried to say "n-no, are you kidding me? Your too big for me and would never fit all of that inside me" but soon gasped as the creature slammed its large cock inside her.

Claire felt like her body was going to be ripped in two as the creature slowly pumped its hips back and forth at a slow pace and all Claire could do was let out small moans while the creature fucked her before the creature then had a hand around Claire's neck as it picked up its pace causing Claire to slowly moan louder and louder with each thrust before the creature then suddenly slowed down again before it then removed its large cock from Claire's pussy and Claire felt a little relief as she thought the creature was satisfied and was going to let her go until she raised her head to see the creature stroking its large cock and some white liquid squirted out the end of it and some of the hot steamy liquid landed on her breasts and across her abdomen.

And Claire thought the creature was going to leave her alone when it perked its head after hearing some gunshots on one of the levels of the building so she used this chance to clean herself off and tried to run only for the creature to grab her by her arm seemingly without even looking at her and Claire stopped in her tracks and looked back at the creature and saw that its large cock was still hard and she thought to herself "this thing surely can't be ready to go another round on me? Can it?" but her questions in her mind were soon answered when the creature finally looked in her direction and pulled Claire towards it and spun her around so that her back was facing towards it before it then hooked each of its arms underneath each of Claire's long slender legs and lifted her up spreading her legs open as it rammed its large cock inside Claire once again.

So Claire bounced up and down on the creatures large cock and moaned loudly and grabbed onto the creatures neck as it increased its pace and Claire bounced up and down faster and faster until the creature eventually groaned and twitched as it released its load inside Claire before Claire collapsed to the ground panting and just managed to weakly grab her black thong that was laying next to her and laid there waiting for the large creature to leave before she attempted her escape.

Before long the creature then left the room after hearing more gunshots coming from below and Claire used this opportunity to put on her black thong and cargo pants and ran out the opposite door to the creature as she thought to herself "that has to be leon, oh i will be so glad to see him" and she got halfway to the staircase which lead down towards the main area before she tripped over a corpse and just managed to stop herself from falling and regained her balance just as the corpse behind her rose to its feet and upon examining the walking corpse further Claire could tell it was a female but as she was focused on the zombie in front of her she forgot all about the other zombie shambling up behind her and when she turned around to face the other zombie it was too late.

As the zombie that was shambling up behind her just happened to also be a female and it lunged at Claire and before Claire even had time to dodge it clamped its hands around Claire's breasts lightly squeezing and playing with them meanwhile the other female zombie used one of its hands to pinch and twist one of Claire's hard nipples while it snaked its other hand underneath Claire's cargo pants and black thong and started pumping two fingers in and out of Claire's pussy causing Claire to moan softly and while the zombie behind her was pinching and twisting Claire's other hard nipple with one hand while still lightly squeezing and playing with her breasts with its other hand while the zombie in front of her increased its pace as it pumped the fingers inside Claire's pussy faster and faster causing Claire to gradually moan louder and louder.

Meanwhile Claire knew deep down while she was being sexually assaulted by two female zombies that she had to meet up with leon as right now he was her only means of escape so she head butted the zombie in front of her causing it to stumble back and she elbowed the zombie behind her causing it to stumble back and fall to the ground and Claire used this small window to run down the stairs and through the double doors that led back into the main lobby where she then saw leon standing by a statue and he motioned to her to follow him as he shouted "Claire, over here hurry" so Claire ran over to leon running past the large creature that fucked her earlier and down a flight of stairs that looked like they went into the sewers...


	2. Chapter 2

Claire and leon headed down the stairs as the door closed behind them and they eventually stopped in a room that looked like some type of study area and leon tossed a bag over to Claire and Claire caught it and said to leon "hey, what's this?" to which leon smiled at Claire as he replied "just something i found, thought it could come in useful for you" briefly turning his head away from Claire as he blushed after noticing Claire's breasts were still exposed.

Claire opened the bag and took a look inside and saw there was a spare top and some navy blue jeans as well as some ammo then Claire felt something else as she reached around inside the bag before eventually pulling out a black strapon and looked at leon with a confused look as she said "hey leon, what's this thing doing in the bag?" and leon blushed a little again as he still looked away from Claire as he replied "i...i found it in the bag already when i picked it up off one of the dead bodies i found" and Claire faintly smiled as she replied "oh, ok then" before placing the strapon back inside the bag and slung the bag over her shoulder as they continued walking through a narrow corridor before eventually reaching what looked like a car park area.

Leon and Claire took a look around before leon then decided they should split up again and try to find something that could open the shutter at the end of the room before carefully going down one hallway while Claire went down another. Claire then found a door in one of the walls and decided to open it and take a look around on the other side but then immediately started to regret her decision when she entered the room and saw two more lickers crawling around and Claire took a deep breath as she thought to herself "it's ok Claire, if you move slowly they might not notice you" before she then slowly started walking through the room towards what looked like some type of small office on the other side.

And Claire had only just gotten a little over halfway in the room before she froze for a second a licker crawled right past her and Claire decided to take this moment to put her jacket inside the bag for now but that soon turned out to be huge mistake as one of the lickers looked in Claire's direction and tried to pounce at her but Claire just managed to duck at the last second as the first licker glided over her but just as Claire was about to stand upright again the second licker kicked her legs out from under her and Claire landed hard on the concrete with a thud.

Claire then laid there on the ground and tried to get back to her feet but when she sat up she gasped as she felt one of the lickers pull her cargo pants off shortly followed by her black thong while the other licker just circled around her like a shark smelling blood before Claire then jumped back to her feet but was immediately shocked when she watched the licker in front of her slowly stand on its hind legs and Claire tried to walk away slowly but the licker that was in front of her but was now behind her as she turned lunged at Claire and hooked its claw like arms around Claire's and Claire struggled in its grip meanwhile the other licker also stood on its hind legs and walked towards Claire before wrapping its claw like arms around each of Claire's long slender legs and held them open.

And Claire couldn't bear to look at what was going to happen next so she just closed her eyes but then suddenly opened them again in shock when she felt the lickers long slimy tongue roll up and down her exposed pussy causing Claire to moan loudly and subconsciously bucked her hips to the rhythm of the lickers tongue and this continued for several more minutes before the lickers finally released Claire as she fell to the ground panting for a few minutes before she pulled her black thong and cargo pants back up before she continued slowly walking to the small office.

Meanwhile on the other side leon was slowly walking through a narrow corridor filled with jail cells and he had already killed a few zombies that charged at him with shots to the head and turned back when he found a dead end but as soon as he turned around another corner he tripped over what he thought was a corpse of a female zombie as it slowly rose to its feet and he went to aim his gun but the female zombie lunged at him and tackled him to the floor and leon still tried to aim his gun before it was knocked out of his hands and the female zombie started pulling down his pants of his uniform exposing his hard cock underneath and it tried to take his hard cock in its mouth before its head splattered with blood as it fell to the side with a bullet hole to the head as leon laid there with his pistol smoking in his hands before he then stood up and pulled his pants back up and continued his search.

Just then Claire met up with leon in the middle of the car park and inserted the key card she found which opened the big shutter and it creaked and rattled as it slowly raised up giving Claire and leon just enough room to slip through before slammed shut again behind them and they carried on walking up the slope which led into the car park and onto the streets where half of the road had been destroyed leaving a massive gap and then Claire saw a little girl running towards them and she embraced the child in a hug before she said "hey, little girl it's dangerous out here, what's your name?" and the little girl sobbed on Claire before she whimpered "my...my name is sherrie, and i'm looking for my mum"

Claire could tell that the little girl was shivering from the cold so she took her jacket out of the bag as well as the spare top that was inside before wrapping the jacket around the girl after she put the top on to cover her breasts before Claire then said to leon "hey leon, could you take this girl somewhere safe with you, i'm going to try to find out exactly how the city ended up like this" and leon looked at Claire and looked at the little girl before just nodding his head as he took the little girl by the hand leading her through the dangerous streets while Claire climbed down a nearby ladder that went into the sewers.

Before long Claire just solved a small puzzle that was keeping a platform raised stopping anyone from trying to reach the cable car on the other side and the platform slowly lowered just enough for Claire to climb on and she elbowed a zombie that tried to grab her making it stumble back a few steps before falling backwards over the railing and Claire made her way inside the cable car and attached what looked like a security key of some kind to her wrist before pulling the lever at the front of the cable car as it slowly moved towards umbrella labs.

When Claire arrived she swiped her wrist over a panel by the door as it slid open and walked inside and she looked around a little and found that the lab was either empty or abandoned so she pushed her way through another door and shot a few zombies that charged at her in the head before she then turned her attention to another zombie only this zombie was made out of vines and was slowly shambling towards Claire and she shot at it a few times and it dropped to the floor seemingly lifeless before twitching as it slowly raised back to its feet and started to shamble towards Claire again so Claire unloaded more bullets into it and ran past it as it twitched as it raised back to feet once more.

Claire then barged through a double set of doors which led into a room with a glass window which was looking at another room covered in vines and more of those vine covered zombies before Claire saw a dead scientist hanging from one of the vines in the room so Claire pushed her through another set of doors that led into the room with the vine covered zombies and Claire tried to run as fast as she could past them before any of them noticed her but it was too late as she crashed straight into one as she fell onto the ground after stumbling back and the zombie turned around and saw Claire laying on the ground.

Just as Claire was sitting up the vine covered zombie saw Claire's hard nipples peeking through the material of her white tank top and so the zombie extended its branch like arms as vines came trailing onto the ground and moved towards Claire in a snake like movement before one of the vines snaked its way around Claire's abdomen and underneath her white tank top in between her breasts and yanked the top clean off exposing Claire's medium sized breasts once more as they bounced around in freedom and Claire thought that was it until she gasped as she felt two more vines in either side of her cargo pants carefully pulling them down until they were fully off and then repeated the process with her black thong.

And Claire wasn't sure what would happen next as she sat there naked in front of the vine covered zombie before her but she didn't have to wait long to find when two more vines snaked their way around each of Claire's wrists on her long slender arms before pulling her back to her feet and Claire tried to struggle in her vine bonds but they just seemed to tighten their grip on her wrists while two more vines snaked along the floor and wrapped themselves around each of Claire's ankles on her long slender legs and raised her off the ground a little.

Then a tongue appeared in the vine covered zombies mouth while the vines around the zombies crotch extended a little until they took the form of a penis and at first thought Claire was sure that the zombie was going to walk towards her and slam its vine shaped cock inside her but gasped in shock when the vines around her wrists and her ankles suddenly raised her higher off the ground before the vines around her wrists released their grip and Claire fell forwards and was now hanging upside down suspended in mid air by the vines around her ankles before the vines that were around her wrists then regained their grip before the zombie then retracted its vines bringing Claire closer towards it and its vine shaped cock.

The vines then stopped just in front of the zombie before it soon started flicking its tongue up and down Claire's pussy while it rammed its vine shaped cock into her mouth and all Claire could do was let out muffled moans while the zombie slammed its cock back and forth inside her mouth before eventually the zombie twitched as it blew its load inside Claire's mouth and Claire chocked a little after she landed head first against the floor and looked up to see the vine covered zombie walking away from seemingly satisfied so Claire put her black thong and cargo pants back on before continuing her search in the lab after she slung her bag back over shoulders.

And as Claire entered the next room in the lab she used the last of her current ammo in her pistol to kill a couple of male zombies that charged at her and continued walking through the room and managed to get one leg over what she thought was a dead female corpse until it grabbed her other leg as she stepped over sending her crashing to the ground and her bag across the floor but before Claire could even try to get back to her feet the female zombie crawled along Claire's leg and slowly started to pull her cargo pants down before then eventually pulling them completely off.

Claire then crawled on her hands and knees trying to reach her bag but the female zombie had a strong grip on one of her ankles and pulled her back and lifted Claire up on her knees and started caressing her breasts while another female zombie shambled towards Claire but stopped by her bag and picked it up and started rummaging through it before it eventually pulled out the black strap on while Claire tried her best to hold back the moans as the female zombie in front of her attached the strap on around its waist before it then knelt in front of Claire.

While the zombie behind Claire pushed her forward causing her to gasp and as her mouth opened the zombie in front of her pushed the strap on inside and held her head by her ponytail as it bobbed her head up and down the plastic cock while the zombie behind her pulled her black thong down to her knees and started pumping two fingers in and out of Claire's exposed pussy causing her to moan loudly into the plastic cock in her mouth while she bobbed up and down.

Then the zombie behind Claire increased its pace as it pumped its fingers faster and faster causing Claire to moan louder and louder into the plastic cock in her moth before eventually the zombie behind Claire stopped and pulled its fingers out of Claire's pussy and Claire thought they were going to leave her alone but she was soon proved wrong once again when the zombie behind Claire hooked its arms around Claire's and had a vice like grip on the back of her head raising her arms above her head and pulling back and Claire fell onto her ass and the zombie in front of her pulled her black thong the rest of the way off and gently placed it next to her cargo pants.

Before the zombie in front of her then took a hold of each of Claire's long slender legs and raised them over its shoulders as it slammed the plastic cock inside Claire's pussy causing Claire to gasp and moan loudly as the zombie bucked its hips back and forth at a fast pace as Claire moaned louder and louder before eventually the zombie in front of her slowed its pace down and pulled the plastic cock out of Claire's pussy before leaving it on the ground next to her while the zombie behind Claire released its grip and Claire's arms fell to her sides as she laid there panting for a few minutes.

Afterwards Claire soon got back to her feet and carried on through the lab and as she walked back through the doors leading back into the vine covered room with the vine covered zombies Claire just ran straight through with anti-viral agent in her pocket of her cargo pants and looked up to see that tall humanoid creature from before staring through the window and Claire thought to herself "fuck, him again? Here? I'm going to have to hurry to give this to sherry" but as Claire tried to run past the creature it grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards its knee as Claire slumped over it she thought to herself "oh, great here we go again this creature is going to spank me then do god knows what to me afterwards"

Sure enough Claire soon felt the creature pull her cargo pants down to her knees followed by her black thong before it then reached back with its hand before bringing it crashing down on Claire's left butt cheek before then bringing it down again across Claire's right butt cheek and it continued like this for several minutes while Claire flailed her legs in protest and scrambled to find anything she could use to get away before she then reached for the knife sticking out of one her pockets on her cargo pants and jammed it underneath the creature's armpit causing it to cry out in pain and Claire tried to use this opportunity to run but the creature had a tight grip on her arm before it then stood up and placed Claire's head in between its legs as it hooked its arms around Claire's waist before then lifting her up in a powerbomb position and slammed her on the desk in the middle of the room causing it to break in half under the force.

Claire laid there on the broken table trying to remain conscious as the creature then pulled her cargo pants and black thong the rest of the way off before it then spread her long slender legs open as it bent down and started flicking its tongue across her exposed pussy causing Claire to moan softly before she then gasped as the creature suddenly slammed its huge cock inside her pumping its hips back and forth at a fast pace as Claire moaned in between breaths "oh fuck, i don't know why but this things cock just feels so good inside me, oh shit"

Then the creature lifted Claire off the broken table and she stood on her feet for a brief moment before the creature then lifted her upside down and her head was facing its huge cock and she was forced to suck on it bobbing her head back and forth while the creature had a hold of her long slender legs and was flicking its tongue over her exposed pussy causing Claire to moan as she sucked on the creature's huge cock and the creature grunted as it picked up speed thrusting its huge cock inside Claire's mouth while Claire could feel herself on the verge of another intense orgasm and her eyes widened in shock as the creature continued to pick up speed before releasing inside of Claire's mouth ...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so sorry this chapter is so late coming out as i was busy working on other chapters for my other stories and i just kinda forgot about it until now (my bad i know) but here it is and hopefully i will try to update with new chapters soon.

The creature then threw Claire onto his shoulder and walked out of the room and Claire struggled in the creature's grip but was too weak to break free as the creature walked off with her while occasionally slapping and squeezing her ass turning it from pink to a light shade of red as Claire continued to weakly kick her legs as she struggled in the creatures grip.

Meanwhile leon was with sherry wandering through a different part of the sewers as leon dispatched some zombies with shots to the head before sherry then ran ahead as she shouted "MUMMY!" and leon chased after her as he said "HEY WAIT, IT'S NOT SAFE, SHERRY!" before he then soon found sherry laying on the ground violently coughing so leon picked her up in his arms and said "hey, what's wrong sherry?" before sherry then let out more violent coughs as she weakly said "my mummy and daddy *cough* gave me the g virus *cough* as they thought it could help me *cough*"

A few hours later...

The creature laid Claire down on a nearby table after it heard some gunshots so it followed the source of the sound and Claire used this opportunity to escape as she grabbed her bag off the floor and slung it over her shoulder and ran as far as she could until she found a safe room as she thought to herself "i don't care if i'm completely naked now, all i care about is getting this cure to sherry and leon and finding a way out of this hell hole" and she took a moment to check her ammo and found that she was running a little low so she loaded her last clip into her pistol and made her way to try to find leon.

Sometime later...

Claire then ran into leon as she was was walking through the sewers when she said "oh leon, i'm so glad i found you, did you find a way out yet?" to which leon blushed a little as he tried to avoid eye contact with Claire as replied "umm, yeah there's an old train not too far from here we can take, did you find a cure?" and Claire took the cure from her bag and handed it to leon as she replied "you mean this cure?" and leon smiled a little as he took the cure from Claire and gave some of it to sherry.

Then leon noticed Claire was staring at him so he said "hey, what's up?" to which Claire then let out a nervous laugh as she took a step closer to leon before she replied "ever since you saved my life at that gas station, i sorta had a little crush on you and i never really got the chance to tell you until now, so i guess here goes nothing, i love you leon"

Claire closed her eyes as she nervously waited for leon's response before she opened her eyes again when she heard leon saying "well, Claire i kinda been meaning to tell you something too Claire and that is...i love you too Claire" both of them then blushed as they stared at each other for a few minutes which seemed like hours to them before Claire eventually pressed her lips against leon's as the two shared a passionate kiss with each other before Claire broke the kiss before she said "wanna fuck? Seeing as we are surrounded by horny freakshows anyway"

Leon then smiled as he took one of Claire's breasts into his hands and gently pinched one of her hard nipples which erected a soft moan from Claire before he said "i thought you would never ask Claire" before the two of them then walked into a spare room before Claire then started to help Leon out of his uniform as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down exposing his hard cock before then getting on her knees and taking leon's hard cock into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down which erected grunts of pleasure from leon.

The two were then busy letting out huge moans of pleasure as Claire was bouncing up and down on leon's hard cock whilst leon was holding her long slender legs in each of his arms before leon said in between moans "you're so beautiful Claire" to which Claire smiled as she replied in between her own moans "you're quite handsome leon, and you feel so good inside me" befor she then quickened her pace as she bounced faster and faster on leon's hard cock which erected more moans from both of them.

Claire then screamed in orgasm as she could feel herself close to cumming as she said "oh leon, please i'm so close, i need to feel you inside me please" to which leon grunted in pleasure as he replied "i think you might get your wish Claire as i'm close too" before he could feel Claire's walls tightening around his cock and he grunted in pleasure before they both then let out a huge moan and leon blew his load inside Claire and rode out their orgasm together before Claire then smiled at leon before she said whilst panting trying to get her breath back "fuck, that was good" to which leon then helped Claire back to her feet as tried to catch his breath before he replied "yeah, i'm surprised we didn't think of hooking up sooner, come on let's get back to sherry.


End file.
